The Charmed Ones
by brandysalvatorestylesgilbert
Summary: Edward left to protect Bella because she was human.But what if Bella wasn't human,what if she had three sisters and was a witch from a long line of powerful witches?what happens when the Swans return to Mystic Falls were the Swan Family Twitches are originally from what happens when Bella begins to fall for someone else?will the Cullens come back?
1. Chapter 1

Trailers are on my profile

_ **Characters:**_

**Phoebe Tonkin as Isabella Swan **

****

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Swan 

****

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Swan 

****

Rose Mcgowan as Paige Swan

****

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

****

Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert 

****

Steven R. Mcqueen as Jeremy Gilbert 

****

Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore 

****

Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore 

****

Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes 

****

Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood 

****

Zach Roeig as Matt Donovan 

****

Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett 

****

Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen 

****

Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen 

****

Michael Sheen as Aro 

"We're sisters,what hurts one hurts all of will never leave each other behind because it hurts to much. a sister is a sister no matter what and because we are the charmed ones are bond is stronger and unbreakable."-Bella to Edward


	2. Prologue

** Prologue. **

Edward...he was gone. i couldn't believe it after everything we've been through he left me. and what we had wasn't even true he said it himself i was just a stupid little distraction for him and i was so easy to believe that i could actually have a relationship with a cold one. god listen to me if my sisters heard me they'd have my head. yes you heard correctly i said sisters. see i'm not exactly human and if edward had given me than chance i would have told him about them and what i was but now that all seems so pointless since he never wanted me to begin with. there was a knock on my door snapping me out of my trance. i turned my eyes away from the window and just stared at the door before finally getting up and opening it.i stood there in shock at the three people a missed dearly my sisters. tears rolled down my cheeks as i ran into their arms letting them comfort me. maybe Edward's leaving wasn't exactly a bad thing maybe it was a way to tell me that it was time to go home and to pretending to be someone i'm not. maybe this was to show me that dating a cold one or vampire would end up here.

"Seriously ISABELLA!"my older sister Piper my other sisters Phoebe and Paige just looked at me with wide eyes. after are little reunion i told them about what happened i cringed under their stares and pulled my knees up to my chin.

"I'm sorry i now it was stupid but i thought...i thought he loves me."i whispered out feeling the tears begin to fall down my cheeks again. i heard their footsteps then six pairs of arms were wrapped tightly around me. i loved my sisters even when i'd done wrong they always found away to make me feel a little better.

"bells your such a danger magnet, if we're not witches i really don't know what would happen to you."Phoebe said touching my nose. i made a face at her causing them to laugh. just like old times just me and my sisters. but than it hit me why not go back to Mystic falls with them. forks held nothing for me anymore and Mystic Falls is my birthplace were all my real friends are.

"guys can i come home with you?" i asked. they looked at me smiling and nodding their heads than we started talking about multiple things which i can't remember and some i didn't care to remember because i was going home that was the only thing that made my happy right now.


	3. Chapter 1-The Return

**Theme Song: All About Us-Tatu **

**Chapter 1-The Return**

"got everything Bells." Piper questioned when i came back out the house with my last bag i nodded. and walked down the stairs to the car placing it in the back seat than climbed into the car. sitting in the back with Paige while Phoebe and piper sat in the front. piper started up the car and we headed out of Forks to mystic falls. all i could do was wonder how much has changed since i've been gone and what have my friends been up to this whole time. a hour into the ride i began to feel tired and fell asleep.

"Bells...Bella...BELLA."Paige yelled in my ear causing me to jump. she laughed at this and i turned to glare at her. she put her hands up in defence and opened up the car door. i looked and noticed Piper and Phoebe weren't in here and we were parked in front of mystic grill. my stomach growled and i rolled my eyes getting out of the car and following Paige into the grill.

"SURPRISE people yelled shocking me completely this was a welcome home party for me. my friends Elena,Jeremy,Caroline,Bonnie,Matt and Tyler ran over pulling me in for a group hug. i smiled and laughed.

"your sisters told us you were coming home and we wanted to do something ot welcome you back."Caroline said i know this was totally her whole idea me and caroline were closer than we were with Bonnie and Elena.

"well i love everything that's guys." i said just as three people walked over to our group two guys one reminded me of edward and the other had bad boy written all over him the girl looked about jeremys age.

"Elena are you going to introduce us to your friend." the boy with the peirceing blue eyes and raven black hair. Elena looked over at him and rolled her eyes before turning back to me.

"Bella this is Stefan Salvatore my boyfriend,His ass of a brother Damon Salvatore, and Jeremy's girlfriend Anna." Elena introduced i smiled and waved at them Anna smiled back i wonder if she now about my history with Jeremy Gilbert.

"nice to meet you in person Bella,Elena hasn't stopped talking about you since she heard you were coming to town." Stefan said reached to shake my hand i nodded than leaned in and whispered.

"if you hurt her i will personally hunt you down and kill you myself." i warned Stefan nodded and walked over to Elena taking her away from our group. after the introductions i went back to enjoying my party which was going great until i saw someone with fire red hair standing at the entrance. i froze when i realized the person was Victoria she looked in my direction and growled before walking out the grill.

"Something wrong Bells." Jeremy asked i looked over at him and shake my head.

"i'll be right back." i say walking out of the grill. i walked around the back until looking for Victoria. when i couldn't find her i turned to leave until a laugh made me stop and slowly turn around to find her coming out of the shadows.

"your to easy." Victoria said. my breath began to speed up as she moved closer to me. i used my powers to fling her back. she got up at looked at me in shock.

"a witch, never killed one before." She said a smile on her face. i was gonna use my power again but she was to fast and had me up against the wall in no time. i groaned once my head hit the brick wall. when i saw her eyes darken i know i was bleeding and about to dead. she tightened her grip around my neck and i could feel my bones being crushed.

"hey bitch get the hell away from our sister." i heard Phoebe say before everything went competely back.

**No ones pov. **

"Jeremy have you see Bella." Elena asked the swan sisters standing right next to her. Jeremy stopped his game with anna and looked up at him sister shaking his head.

'no she said she'd be right back,check outside." Jeremy said Phoebe,Piper and Paige nodded a thank you and made there way out side just in time to see their sister being held up by a vampire. Phoebe was the first to react.

"Hey bitch get the hell away from our sister." Phoebe yelled. Victoria smiled and let bella's unconscious body hit the floor with a thump. Victoria looked the sisters over and smirked.

"what are you gonna to witch?" she questioned.

"how about we blow your ass back to hell were you belong."Piper threatened Victoria only laughed. Piper raised her hands and used her powers to blow Victoria up. all that was left in her place was a black circle of ash. The sisters ran over to their sister. Paige used her healing ability which she got since she's part whitelighter to heal up bella's head injury.

"What the hell?" Caroline said the rest of the gang right there. they swans turned and looked at them with wide eyes. guess it was time for some explanations.


	4. Chapter 2-Explanations

_Previously On The Charmed Ones_

_how about we blow your ass back to hell were you belong."Piper threatened Victoria only laughed. Piper raised her hands and used her powers to blow Victoria up. all that was left in her place was a black circle of ash. The sisters ran over to their sister. Paige used her healing ability which she got since she's part whitelighter to heal up Bella's head injury._

_"What the hell?" Caroline said the rest of the gang right there. they swans turned and looked at them with wide eyes. guess it was time for some explanations._

**Now.**

**Salvatore Boarder House**

"So is anyone gonna explain how you guys killed that Cold One."Damon questioned. Bella turned and looked at him with wide eyes as she touched the ice pack to the back of her head.

"Since you know what she was. why don't you guys speak first" Piper said her sisters nodded in group signs and begins explaining everything happening in mystic falls.

"Now its you turn Sweetheart." Damon said a smirk on his face as he looked the sisters over but his eyes mainly stayed on Bella who blushed when saw him watching her.

"Ok well we're Witches" Phoebe said. Bonnie's eyes widened when Phoebe said this. all this time there was four other witches in town and she had now clue.

"How come i couldn't sense any of you?"Bonnie questioned. the sisters turned to her and smiled at the young witch.

"Because Bonnie we're the Charmed Ones, you must have read about us?" Bella questioned Bonnie nodded remembering reading the Charmed ones were three/four sisters with amazing powers.

"You protect all innocents and supernatural.' Bonnie said. Bella smiled

"Wow and i thought we'd have to hide everything from you Bells." Elena said giving her a small smile Bella nodded understanding Elena wanted to protect everyone she loved.

"Well looks like i've got four new players,we could be your secret weapon our something!" Paige said. she looked up at the ceiling and groaned.

"Gotta go the Elders." Paige said. before she could orb out Piper grabbed her arm.

"Tell Leo to come.' Piper said Paige nodded and orbed out. once Paige was gone there was another white light and Leo was there he looked around with his eyebrows raised than back at us.

"Whats going on,why are you with Vampire?" Leo questioned.

"Relax babe they know and we are going to help protect Elena gilbert against Klaus" Piper explained only making Leo worry more.

" You can't do this piper" Leo said

" Why not Elena's practically family to us?" Phoebe questioned her hands rested on her just shakes his head and groans looking up at the ceiling.

"You'll have to find out on your own,sorry i'll see you at home piper." Leo said kissing her cheek than orbed out.

After a while of just hanging around everyone decided to head home but Bella,Bonnie,Caroline,Anna and Elena stayed at the Salvatore boarder house for some girl time running the Salvatore brothers out of their own home


	5. Chapter 3-Alice's Pov

**Alice Pov. **

"i can't believe you Edward we all care about Bella you know that but you chose to let her go...why i don't understand and i can assure you leaving her behind with Victoria on the lose was the best idea actually it was the worse idea in the history of idea's Bonehead." i ranted. Edward groaned sliding his hand down his face. it's been two months since we left Bella behind because of Bone head Edward. Esme and Carlisle were always doing something to be away from the rest of us,Emmett and Rosalie left not telling exactly when they'd be came now it was me and Jasper stuck with Edward who mopped around like a child. which i don't get he should have thought of another plan when he decided to leave bella.

"I NOW THAT ALICE...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"Edward yelled my eyes widened and i was pulled back my Jasper just in case Edward competely lose it. before anything else could be said i was pulled into a vision.

**Alice's Vision.**

_"It has to end with me."i was shocked to see Bella she looked scared but also like she was trying to calm the two woman who looked always like her and looked at her with disbelif. _

_"Bells he was Evil, he deserved what he..."_

_"Wrong thing done for the right reasons...is still the wrong thing..our job is to protect the innocent not plunish the gulity...and i crossed that line and i know that...and know you guys have to know that too." Bella said tears formed in her eyes. i looked around the room and gasped everyone was froze but them and the room looked like a modern day witch trail thing. my eyes widened when i realized what was going on Bella was going to die. _

_"we're not leaving here without you." the other girl said looked at Bella trying her hardest to keep it together. _

_"Bella he deserved it your a good person...your our little sister we're suppossed to look out for you so stuff like this doesn't happen." another one of the girls said tears streamed down her face. Bella sniffed and took all three girls hands in hers. _

_"Piper we were sent here for a reason...maybe not to stop this like what we thought...but maybe to understand why this has to happen...why you have to let this happen...i don't want to die...but i don't want you to die because of me."Bella cried. her sisters which is still shocking were all in tears and pulled each other in for one last hug. if i could cry i would right know. i was about to watch my best friend die. _

_"I love you."She whispered pulled out of their emprise and walked onto the thing tieing her hands around it. Piper covered her hand with her mouth before she flicked her hand and everyone was unfroze. i watched in horror was the guy turned the nubs and a fire emirged. Bella screamed as she began to burn and Piper screamed for her sister until there was nothing left._

**End of Vision. **

"Alice...what die you see." Jasper looked up at Edward who looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. he would have said.

"you didn't see?" i questioned Edward shakes his.

"what diid...you...see?"Jasper questioned. i leaned into him as the vision become to much for me to bare. i asked them to call everyone even the pack than i'd tell what my vision was about.

"what to you want?Sam Uley the Alpha asked his arms crossed over his chest as he stood in the fron of his pack.

"Bella's gonna die." i slit out. causing everyone in the room to freeze. i don't give them time to go on and contuine on with what i have to say.

"She's human she a witch and has three sisters...but something will happen and she will be burned at the stake like the die in the old days." i explained. Edward and Jacob looked heart broken. everyone else looked shocked and sad.

"what do you we do?"Sam questioned knowing he couldn't let anything happen to Bella she was preactially family to the pack more so Seth and Jacob but still she was family.

"we look for her and try to protect her...so this doesn't happen." Edward said but i could see he wanted to go back to bella as soon as possible problem was Bella didn't live with Charlie anymore and he sure as hell wasn't about to tell any of us were she went.

we are coming for you Bella don't you worry.

**What do you think and i promise you'll find out who Bella killed to get her burned at the stake later on also who do you want bella to be with. Jeremy,Damon,Tyler or don't really want to say it but Edward. Video of Alice's Vision on the side.**


End file.
